Jueves
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: <html><head></head>AU.Song-fic.Cada mañana ella tomaba ese tren con la esperanza de verlo, de decirle algo; aunque al final se acorbardara y se conformara con mirarlo desde lejos, suspirando en cada mirada compartida.Inspirado en la cancion de LODVG.SxM.</html>


**Disclaimer:** Se perfectamente que Soul Eater no me pertenece (T_T) así como tampoco esta bellísima canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Yo solo tomé prestadas ambas cosas para unirlas con mi imaginación y ver que salía...

**Aclaración:** El fic está contado desde la perspectiva de Maka, para que lo tengan presente xP

Aunque está claro, el soundtrack de este Song-fic es: _Jueves_ de la banda española _La Oreja de Van Gogh._

¡Disfruten del fic!_  
><em>

**.**

**Jueves**

**.**

**Artista invitado: **_**La Oreja de Van Gogh**_

**.**

Desperté nuevamente al sentir los tenues rayos del sol mañanero sobre mi rostro. No pude evitarlo y volví a cerrar los ojos con pereza, odiaba los lunes, no sólo por ser el inicio de semana, si no por ser simplemente ese día horrible de transición entre el fin de semana y una nueva… era simplemente horrible.

Sin embargo, el insistente golpeteo de la puerta me sacó de mi ensoñación y anunciándome que mi padre me apuraba para ir al colegio. Cierto, otras de las cosas que odiaba de los lunes era volver al colegio.

Bufé molesta levantándome de mi cómoda cama y caminando hacia el baño, maldiciendo a todos los dioses por semejante día tan deprimente.

Al menos había algo que me alegraba cada día.

Una sonrisa boba surcó mi rostro al recordar aquello. Había sido casi exactamente un mes desde que ocurrió, había salido de mi casa apurada porque llegaría tarde y en mi despiste agarré el tren que no era, tomando el que tomaba más vueltas antes de llegar a mi destino, la Academia Shibusen. Por un momento maldije mi mala suerte por ser tan despistada.

Sin embargo todo cambio en un segundo.

Porque en el mismo tren en el que iba, sentado frente a mí, iba el muchacho más interesante que en mi vida había visto. Quizás fue su cabello de un inusual color blanco lo que me llamó la atención, o sus ojos que al abrirlos noté que opacaban al más brillante rubí. En resumen, todo en aquel chico misterioso me había cautivado.

¿El problema? Lo veía sumamente inalcanzable para mí. Por lo que cada mañana decidía salir un poco más temprano y agarraba el mismo tren, con la esperanza de verlo aunque sea durante el trayecto, en completo silencio, en una muda admiración del objeto de mi amor.

Sé que dirán, que chica más tonta. Y lo sé, lo raro es que en los estudios soy muy talentosa, aunque supongo que para el amor y el corazón no se necesita estudiar, si no vivir las cosas por uno mismo, y yo no podía presumir de tanta experiencia que digamos.

Vuelvo a suspirar, no sé en que estaba pensando al decidirme a decirle todo. Es más, creo que hasta yo miraría con cara de loco al que se me acerque diciéndome "¿Oye sabes qué? Desde que te vi el primer día en el tren no he podido dejar de pensar en ti… creo que estoy enamorada de ti" Por Dios, hasta decirlo sonaba tonto.

Sacudí mi cabeza levemente y me asusté al ver que se me hacía tarde, por lo que agarrando mis cosas baje a la cocina a despedirme de mi padre, que lanzándome una tostada y su bendición me dejo ir, sin saber que cada mañana me desviaba un poco de mi ruta habitual.

Y ahora aquí estoy, en espera del dichoso tren donde mi amado viaja cada mañana. Y por un momento me siento estúpida, ¿y si el ya tiene novia? ¿Y si… simplemente no le gusto? Agachó la cabeza tristemente y nuevamente mi valor se va por los vacios rieles del tren.

Justo en el momento en que reúno el valor para tomar el directo en vez de mi tren habitual, el sonido de las puertas chirriando frente a mi me recuerdan el motivo de mi desvió, al ver frente a mí al chico de mis sueños recostado contra la ventana del tren en una pose pensativa. Sin poder evitarlo trago saliva inconscientemente y entro dando traspiés, siendo la única reacción que obtengo de él una leve mirada de soslayo. Como cada día.

El tren comienza a traquetear anunciando su partida, y tras una última mirada dirijo mi vista nuevamente hacia la ventana, justo en el momento que sus ojos rojos voltean hacia mí.

**.&**

Troto un poco hacia la estación nuevamente con una leve angustia en mi pecho, el día de ayer no pude tomar el tren, pues mi padre insistió al salir de mi casa en llevarme el mismo al colegio, y dado que el se la pasa viajando y cuando se pone insistente puede llegar a sofocarme tuve que aceptar, un poco a regañadientes diría yo, pues tuve que sacrificar ver a Soul.

Ah, me imagino que se preguntaran como se su nombre. Verán, un día que tome el tren me llevé la sorpresa al ver que no viajaba solo; y no, no hablo de otra chica, si no de un chico, que de una vez intuí se trataba de su mejor amigo, pues el chico se la pasaba hablando hasta por los codos y el misteriosamente no se fastidiaba, y esa paciencia solo se le puede tener a un buen amigo. Sonreí al recordar ese día, fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír y juro que jamás me había sentido de esa manera, fue como ver el sol resplandecer después de un día de lluvia.

Sonreí ampliamente al ver el tren acercarse, hoy lo había decidido, había reunido el valor suficiente para decirle mis sentimientos de una vez por todas. El tren se detuvo. Alise un poco mi falda quitando alguna inexistente arruga. Entre suavemente al tren y te ví, solo que esta vez me miraste por un periodo más largo y eso me alegro, aunque quité la vista rápidamente al sentir mis mejillas arder.

Me siento frente a ti y miro mis manos apenada. El tren se comienza a mover y yo alzo la vista, justo en el momento que tú me miras y cruzamos miradas, me parece oir un suspiro de tu parte pero lo atribuyo al cansancio de la mañana. Cierro mis ojos apenada y siento tú mirada apartarse. Suspiró bajito y sin poder evitarlo tu nombre se escapa de mis labios.

Abro los ojos asustada al caer en cuenta de mi imprudencia. Tú tienes una expresión extraña en el rostro, _supongo que piensas, que chica más tonta y me quiero morir.*_

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, intentando que las lágrimas no se escapen de mis ojos, sin embargo el suave tacto de tu mano en mi rostro me hace volver a abrirlos, para encontrarme con tu mirada carmesí a pocas pulgadas de mi rostro. Ahogo un suspiro y siento mi cuerpo de gelatina. Tú sonríes torcidamente y pasas tu pulgar por mi mejilla.

– Se que es extraño que te diga esto _Maka_, pero ayer que no viniste te extrañe y no fue lo mismo… – Se calló un momento y casi puedo jurar que escuche mi corazón latir con fuerza – ¿Sabes? Cada mañana puedo coger el directo… pero desde el día que lo tome por error y te vi en el… no he podido volver a tomar el mismo tren de nuevo… supongo que eso no es _cool_ – Me dices con tu profunda voz, sonriendo nuevamente de lado y mostrándome tus afilados dientes. Sin poder evitarlo muerdo mis labios con nerviosismo al sentir tu mirada penetrante sobre mí, ¿Qué debería pensar de lo que me dices?

– Y-yo… – Tartamudeo tontamente. Genial, ahora pensara que soy idiota.

– Shh… calla – Y acto seguido capturo mis labios en un pequeño y suave beso, justo en el momento que el tren entraba a un túnel, oscureciendo todo el vagón repentinamente. Cierro los ojos y me permito soñar, rogando para que esto no fuera nuevamente producto de mi imaginación.

– _Te quiero Maka… _– Susurras al salir, y entonces se que jamás debí arrepentirme de tomar el tren equivocado.

* * *

><p>*Lo que escribí en cursiva es un retazo de la canción original. Realmente amo esa parte, me parece muy tierna xp.<p>

Ok, buscando capítulos viejos de un fic que tengo por ahí encontre en mi computadora esto. Me quedé extrañada porque realmente pensé que lo habia borrado, por lo que pensé ¿porque no surbirlo? Y bueno... aquí está. Creo que está de más decir que esta es una mis bandas favoritas. Y es que sus letras me encantan. Por otro lado, siento si el fic me quedo un tanto... Ooc, pero bueno, la temática misma me lo pidió, y tras revisarlo no le pude modificar nada pues se perdía la escencia del fic mismo.

¿Les gustó? ¿Merece la pena? ¿Mate la canción? Pues ahí abajito está el boton que hará que mi felicidad esté +10 por cada comment que lea :)

Creo que es todo. Nos leemos en alguna actualización de mis fics o por algun review que deje por ahí...

¡Gracias por leer!

**K**abegami **A**materasu

_¿Review? c:_


End file.
